Black is awesome
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU. Not for kids!
1. Black is the thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Black is awesome**

 **Alison DiLaurentis is no older than 20, but is more experienced than many women twice her age. There's one thing she's never done yet though. What is that?**

The answer is: having sex with a black man. In particular a black man with a big stiff cock.

On this nice Friday summer night, Alison is in her white sports car on the way to a bar named 'The Raw Asshole' where she know that a lot of black macho heavy metal men like to hang out.

"La la la, me is very sexy!" sings Alison with her typical bright seductive smile.

Alison wear dark-green combat boots, red satin panties, black leather chaps, a pink lace bra, a black leather west and fancy diamond ear rings.

"I hope I can find a horny black dude who wanna do me." says Alöison.

25 minutes later, Alison step out from her car outside 'The Raw Asshole'.

With her sexy slutty confidence, Alison enter the bar.

People give look at her as if she was weird because everyone else in there is black.

"Give me a jumbo-beer, please." says Alison as she walk up to the main bar counter.

"Okay." says the black female bartender ot the woman who performs the duty of a bartender 'cause she looks nothing like a bartender. Her outfit consists of a black tight push-up bra, a super-short brown leather skirt and red over the knee leather boots.

The woman hands Alison a jumbo-size beer.

"Here ya go." says Alison as she gives the woman 27 dollars.

"Thanks." says the woman.

Alison grabs her beer and bring it with her to an empty table.

She takes her seat and makes sure to spread her legs a bit more than normal so that a man might become turned on by her.

"Never seen you before. I'm Jimmy Kanto." says a tall black man as he walk up to Alison's table.

"I'm Alison...Alison DiLaurentis." says Alison with an erotic tone.

"Sexy name." says Jimmy.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Lookin' for some fun?" says Jimmy.

"Yeah." says Alison. "Maybe I can get that with you."

"That you can for sure, girl." says Jimmy.

"Nice. What do you do?" says Alison.

"I'm a biker, second in command of the Ravenswood Raw-Fuckers." says Jimmy.

"Cool. Who's your boss?" says Alison.

"Marc Blackhawk, but you've probably not heard of him." says Jimmy.

"True. I've no idea who he is." says Alison.

"Do you live here in Rosewood, babe?" says Jimmy.

"Yeah, born and raised here. Me is a true 100 % Rosewood kid." says Alison.

"Good. Rowewood girls are sexy." says Jimmy.

"Sure...at least some of them." says Alison.

"Right." says Jimmy. "What do you do?"

"I'm working at Rosewood High School." says Alison.

"Oh, nice." says Jimmy.

"Thanks, man." says Alison. "I hope you have a strong cock."

"I like to think that I do." says Jimmy.

"Sweet. My pussy is getting wet." says Alison.

"Really?" says Jimmy.

"Yeah." says Alison. "Look."

Alison spread her legs even more.

Jimmy can see the wet stain in the middle of Alison's panties.

"Wow! You really are wet. No one can fake a yummy pussy-juice stain like that, sexy woman." says Jimmy.

"Awww! Thanks. That's high praise. I'm sooo horny." says Alison.

"Nice, Alison." says Jimmy.

"Wanna fuck my ass or pussy?" says Alison.

"Pussy." says Jimmy. "I'm no fan of ass-sex."

"Okay." says Alison with a smile.

"Let' go to the room upstairs and fuck." says Jimmy.

"Sounds wonderful." says Alison.

Alison follows Jimmy to a cozy nice bedroom above the bar.

"Time to have fun." says Jimmy as he unzip his jeans so his cock pop out.

"OMG, 14 inches...?" says Alison. "I hope it can fit in me."

"You seem to be a powerful slut. I'm sure your pussy can stretch enough to take it without any sort of problem." says Jimmy.

"Maybe you're right. Let's find out." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Alright, babe." says Jimmy.

Alison rip her own panties in half, kick off her combat boots, place herself on her back on the bed and says "Bang me, dude!"

"Okay. Here we go." says Jimmy as he goes on top of Alison and gently slide his cock into Alison's pussy.

"Mmm, fuck me..." moans Alison.

"Yeah." says Jimmy as he starts to fuck Alison and everything's okay. Alison's pussy stretch to fit around Jimmy's big hard cock.

"Mmmm, sexy! Your cock is so nice and big. My pussy can take it." moans Alison.

"I told you your pussy would stretch to be able to take my cock." says Jimmy.

"Faster...harder..." moans Alison. "Don't hold back. Just fuck me."

"As you wish, sexy bitch!" says Jimmy as he starts to fuck Alison hard and fast.

"Yes! Mmmm! That feels so damn sexy. I fuckin' love it." moans Alison and she really does love it.

"You're so slutty." moans Jimmy.

"Of course. I'm always erotic." moans Alison.

"That's good, Alison." moans Jimmy.

"Awww! Yeah...fuck me, do me, bang me." moans Alison.

"You're such a sexy slutty babe." moans Jimmy.

"I know. Men can't resist my sexual charming aura. Simply hearing my voice sometimes makes guys get an erection." says Alison.

"Cool. I love sexy bitches." says Jimmy.

"Mmm, kinky!" moans Alison.

"Alison, you're the best girl I've fucked in a long time. You have a very soft warm pussy. It's very wet." says Jimmy.

"Really not a surprise huh? I'm a very sexual woman and I love to get fucked by men with a big cock." says Alison in a seductive slutty tone.

"No, not a surprise at all." says Jimmy.

"Yeah!" moans Alison.

"I promise to pull out before I cum." says Jimmy.

"Fuck no! No silly pull-out shit. I want a huge load of cum right in the very deep of my pussy." moans Alison.

"Oh...wanna get preggo?" says Jimmy.

"Not that, just wanna feel your fat cream in me. I use pills." says Alison.

"Nice." says Jimmy. "That means my cum will bring you pleasure, not making you preggo."

"Exactly!" moans Alison. "Mmm, fuckin' sexy!"

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Jimmy in a manly tone as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get a big sexy orgasm.

"Did ya enjoy that, Alison?" says Jimmy.

"I sure did and thanks, me is glad you remember my name." says Alison.

Alison put her boots back on and get read to leave when Jimmy says "Are you really gonna leave without panties?"

"Sure, no problem. I'm badass and sexy. Makin' all the people downstairs kinda jealous by letting them smell my sexual scent is gonna be fun. Bye." says Alison as she does a sexy ahir-flip and then leave the room.

She walk downstairs and out to her car. Then she climb in and drive home.

"I'm happy. That was so sexy. I've finally been fucked by a black man with a huge awesome schlong." says a happy Alison.

The next day.

"Ali, please go out with me..." says Emily.

"Em, sorry. I'm not gay. Unless you can grow a dick, not interested in more than being friends with you, sweetie." says Alison.

"Okay. I can't change you. You're free to love what you want." says Emily.

"Thanks for being so understanding. One of many things I like about you, Em." says Alison.

"I've been taught to be sweet." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"You're so cute." says Alison. "Now I have a few things to do. See ya, girl.

4 hours later.

"Alright, time to return to that bar. I'm so damn horny. Need to get fucked." says Alison as she put on her white leather jacket, grab her purse and walk out to her car.

With her typical sexy bright Hollywood-smile, Alison once more drive to 'The Raw Asshole'.

"Hmm, let's see..." mumbles Alison as she enter 'The Raw Asshole'.

This time people seem to respect her, most likely because she had sex with Jimmy Kanto.

"So...any man who wanna bang me?" says Alison.

"Alison, what a sweet surprise to see ya again." says Jimmy as he walk out from the shadow in the east corner of the bar.

"Hi, Jimmy. Please fuck me again." says Alison.

"Okay." says Jimmy with a friendly smile.

"Yay!" says a happy Alison.


	2. Let 'em watch!

"Let's go upstairs again." says Jimmy.

"No, we can stay here. I think we should give the people a show." says Alison.

"Are you sure you wanna try that?" says Jimmy.

"Yeah, unless your cock can't go stiff when we have an audience." says Alison.

"I've never had any cock problems and I've fucked in front of a crowd before." says Jimmy.

"Alright, let's fuck." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Jimmy.

Alison takes off her white leather jacket, tight red t-shirt, black skinny jeans and pink shoes.

"Fuck me." says Alison, wearing only her white French push-up bra and green satin panties.

"Okay. Get ready." says Jimmy.

Alison bend forward over a table.

Jimmy pull Alison's panties to the side, slide his cock into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yeah! So damn sexy. It's feels soooo good." moans a very happy Alison.

"Fuck! Your pussy is really soft and wet and warm." moans Jimmy.

"Of course. I'm a sexual bitch. Fuck me, take me, do me, bang me." moans Alison.

"I hope you enjoy this, Alison." says Jimmy as he starts to fuck harder.

"I do enjoy it. Your big cock is awesome. Having it in me is wonderful." says Alison.

"That's good, baby." says Jimmy.

"Not 'baby'...my name's Alison." moans Alison.

"Okay. Sorry." says Jimmy.

"It's fine! Fuck my pussy!" moans Alison.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Jimmy, fucking faster.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alison.

"You're awesome! Fucking you is great." moans Jimmy.

"Yeah! Bang me, do me...mmm, so sexy!" moans Alison. "It feels so damn nice and good."

"It's good for me too." moans Jimmy.

"Sweet." moans Alison.

"Cum in her, Jimmy. Make her preggo." says a guy.

"Yeah, make the blonde bitch all preggo, dude." says a girl.

"He can't make me preggo, you pervs. I take pills so my pussy is protected." says Alison.

74 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, shit...yes! Fucking damn!" moans Jimmy as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Oh my gosh, yeah...fuck! So sexy!" moans Alison as she get her orgasm.

"Yes! He came in her pussy." says a girl.

"Alison, did you have fun?" says Jimmy.

"I did. It was awesome. Thanks for fucking me." says Alison.

Alison put her clothes back on.

"My pleasure, it was very sexy for me too. You're a magnificent slut." says Jimmy.

"Yeah, I sure am, dude." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Absolutely." says Jimmy. "If ya wanna fuck again, simply come here and look for me."

"Okay. I'll remember that and I will never forget your handsome dick." says Alison.

Alison walk out to her car.

"OMG, me is the most sexy woman in Rosewood." says a happy Alison.

The next day.

"Ali, we've not seen you much lately. What have you been up to?" says Emily.

"In short, sexy stuff. I've had sex with an equipped black man for the first time and it was amazing." says Alison.

"Cool. I can imagine it was sexy. Like they say, once you go black, you never go back." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Hanna Marin, don't be so slutty." says Spencer.

"Sorry, mom!" says Hanna with a lot of sarcasm and a little bit of anger.

"I'm not your mother, Hanna. Just a friend who want you to be less sexual." says Spencer.

"Right. Anyways...Ali, nice that you got yourself some black dick. I'd try to get some myself if I wasn't dating Caleb. I don't really wish for any black dick though 'cause Caleb's dick is sexy enough." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han." says Alison.

"You're welcome, Ali. When it comes to sexy things, you have my support." says Hanna.

"Awesome." says Alison.

"Yeah, sex is so much fun." says Hanna. "Isn't that so, Aria?"

"Hanna, I'm not like you." says Aria.

"Perhaps, but you do love sex." says Hanna.

"Stop. Sex is not bad, that's true. I don't love it as much as you and Ali though." says Aria. "Being a slut is not my style."

"Okay...sorry." says Hanna.

"No problem, Hanna. You're my friend, despite the fact that you're kinda sex-crazy." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Hanna. "I like that you and me are buddies."

"Hanna, we're friends. The word 'buddies' is too childish." says Aria.

"Sorry..." says Hanna.

The next day.

"I'm so awesome!" sings Alison as she enter her closet to look for something sexy to wear.

She finds a red leather dress and decides to wear it.

She pull off her green t-shirt and black jeans and put on the dress instead.

"Ali, you're still super sexy. You've not become fat or ugly." says Alison as she look at herself in her huge mirror.

Alison hook up her iPod to her stereo, switch on a sexy song and starts to dance.

"I'm so erotic." thinks Alison with a smile.

Alison dance nice and slowly to the music.

"I'm extremely lucky. I have a sexy body and awesome friends." says Alison.

2 hours later.

"Em, since you can not have me, who is your crush?" says Alison.

"I kinda like Paige from the swim-team and I've seen signs that she might be into me as well." says Emily.

"That's very nice. I want you to have an awesome girlfriend, sweetie." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali. You're so nice." says Emily.

"I try to be." says Alison.

"And it works. You're very nice, indeed." says Emily.

"I'm glad you think so, Em." says Alison.

4 hours later.

Someone knock on the door to Alison's apartment.

"Oh, hi...it's you." says Alison when she open the door and sees who is there.


	3. Ali and Jimmy

"Yeah, Alison. It's me." says Jimmy.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable." says Alison. "Want a beer?"

"No, thanks." says Jimmy.

"Alright, if you want to I can give ya a BJ." says Alison.

"Sounds like a good idea, but first we can talk a bit." says Jimmy.

"Okay." says Alison.

Alison and Jimmy sit down on the couch in Alison's living room.

"Please tell me, do you have any friends?" says Jimmy.

"I do. I have some friends. They're named Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily." says Alison. "Back in high school I used to be kinda a bitch to them, but when I matured and turned nice they became my real friends and now we're closer than sisters."

"That's nice." says Jimmy. "I'm glad you have friends."

"Yeah, they are awesome." says Alison. "I care about them a lot."

"Cool." says Jimmy.

"I know. How long have you been in the biker-gang?" says Alison.

"Almost seven years, I think." says Jimmy.

"Sexy!" says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. You're erotic." says Jimmy.

"Yeah, of course I am. Me ain't no lame Molly O'Brian. My name's Alison, the one and only Alison DiLaurentis, queen of sexuality." says Alison.

"Who is Molly O'Brian?" says Jimmy.

"She's a weak insecure loser who I went to high school with. I used to bully her." says Alison.

"Okay." says Jimmy.

"Are your parents still alive?" says Alison.

"Yeah, but they live in Japan." says Jimmy.

"My mommy's dead and daddy is in prison." says Alison.

"I see. Enough talking for now...suck my dick, Alison." says Jimmy.

"Nice." whisper Alison in a sexy tone.

Alison unzip Jimmy's leather peants, grab his cock and starts to gently suck it.

"Ahhh, mmm...yeah!" moans Jimmy.

Alison get happy and extra horny when she notice that Jimmy enjoy what she does to him.

"That feels so good. Alison, you are very good at sucking dick." moans Jimmy.

Alison suck harder and faster.

"Ahhh, shit, that feels so damn nice!" moans Jimmy.

Alison gently touch Jimmy's balls.

"Yeah! Keep goin'..." moans Jimmy. "Alison, don't stop."

50 minutes later.

"Ahhh, holey shit, yes!" moans Jimmy as he cum in Alison's mouth.

"Yummy! Your cum taste so fuckin' good. Better than ice cream." says Alison with a sexy smile.

 **The End.**


End file.
